


If Your Beloved

by ApocalypseAn



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseAn/pseuds/ApocalypseAn
Summary: One live flameIs better thanA thousand dead souls
Relationships: Kareem Abdul-Jabbar/Magic Johnson
Kudos: 3





	If Your Beloved

“他主要相信的是自己正在恋爱，这概念在他看来多么壮丽，甚至无比崇高。”  
独来独往，孤僻乖戾的天勾在此前32年的人生里都从未想过，自己会做出类似于哄小孩入睡的事情——尤其是这件事发生在睡了小孩之后。  
Earvin蜷缩在柔软的金色皮草里，黑漆漆的眼睛里还飘着点若有若无的雾气，像只委屈巴巴的小奶狗。他毛茸茸的脑袋贴在Kareem的大腿外侧，呼吸潮湿，是Kareem本该最厌恶的亲密，一点都不酷，他却没什么反感之情，甚至下意识地薅了一把Earvin的头发。软乎乎的发梢擦过他的指尖，亲昵到近乎危险，他如梦初醒，放开手，继续向下读。  
“他愿意为之而死，就像波德莱尔笔下的纨绔公子会愿意当场自杀，以维持自己作为一件艺术品的地位，因为他想让这段经历成为经历中的杰作，绝对超越日常平庸。这样就能消灭那种令他上瘾的残酷毒品——无聊——的药效，尽管一段如此与世隔绝的恋情必然带有无聊因子， 可能也正是他受到吸引的主要原因。但我无法得知他究竟确信到什么地步，不时会在脑海中自问：用绝对的确信维持假装的感情，能弄假成真到什么程度？”  
Earvin的眼皮慢悠悠地垂落下去，猛地眨了两下，那点似有似无的雾气弥散开，遮住了灵气和不安。他还是抵不住困意，睫毛颤了颤，安静下来，沉沉地睡了过去——太像家养的小动物了，在梦里露出柔软的肚皮，全然信赖地依偎着主人。  
“于是我们活在一轮迷失方向的月亮下，那月亮是愤怒的紫，仿佛天空的眼睛淤血，而就算我们有过真正的交集，也只在黑暗之中……不管我们如何努力想占有对方身为他者的本质，都无可避免会失败。”  
Kareem读完了，合上书，艰难地确保下半身不动，探出手把书搁到床头。Earvin皱紧的眉毛已经舒展开了，睡得香甜，似乎是做了什么愉悦的梦，露出一点很浅的酒窝。  
Kareem如坐针毡，僵硬地绷紧了身体，生怕一点风吹草动就惊醒了小孩的梦。Earvin是梦的孩子，环绕他的世界光辉灿烂如梦，他也给世人编织幻梦。Kareem自己的世界太过阴翳，有太多愤怒和痛苦，他不愿把Earvin拖进来，如溺水者抓着施救者一同沉沦。

他绞尽脑汁地回想自己为什么色令智昏，越想越追悔莫及。他要怎么跟Christine交代？我睡了你家Junior，并非有意为之，是他先引诱我，我只是没有拒绝？我当然知道他还没满21岁？  
他向来坦诚于性，也不耻于承认自己堪称糟糕的品味。封面女郎，健美少年，纤细的腰肢，流畅的曲线，饱满的胸部——过于庸俗，像夸张讽刺漫画，不嬉皮也不高雅。但无论Earvin有多对他的胃口，睡队友这件事都不在计划之内。  
他不该去party。他对彻夜狂欢和社交兴致缺缺，事实也证明远离乌烟瘴气的人群是明智的选择，但Earvin不知道用什么手段请来了Weather Report，没有一个爵士狂热爱好者能拒绝世界上最好的乐队。  
Earvin跌跌撞撞扑进他怀里的时候他正兴高采烈地和Joe Zawinul聊即兴演奏和混音，小孩环着他，脸颊贴着他的胸膛，像一团跳动的火。Zawinul的声音远去，他只听得见自己的胸腔和Earvin的共振，沿着骨骼传进耳道，一声一声敲在麻痹已久的魂灵上。  
不久前Earvin也这样抱过他。勾手，篮球入网，他冷淡地转身，走向更衣室，Earvin跳到他身上，热烘烘的体温侵蚀他的皮肤，欢喜雀跃的样子仿佛他们赢的不是再稀松平常不过的一场常规赛，而是总决赛抢七。  
他知道，甚至亲眼目睹过其他球员用那些乱七八糟的药物，猜到小崽子八成是刚离开学校，还不懂这些阴暗面和潜规则，不慎中了招，潦草地跟Zawinul道别，架着Earvin向外走。  
Earvin脸颊潮红，呼吸滚烫，眼睛湿漉漉的，像受惊的小鹿，表情无助又无辜，手脚却不老实，时不时磨蹭过他后颈和腰间的敏感带。他不和被下了药的小傻子计较，一边轻声细语地哄Earvin，一边把他塞进副驾，系紧安全带。  
他刚放开手，Earvin就剧烈地挣扎起来。他解释了好久自己不会走，Earvin才消停，眼巴巴地目送他兜到驾驶室，拉开门。见他看过去，Earvin仰起头傻笑了一下，他几乎怀疑小孩身后长出了一条尾巴，正冲他摇来摇去。  
真主在上，他绝无不良企图，只准备给Earvin冲个凉水澡，没想到神志不清的小崽子力道出奇得大，拽着他倒在床上，熟练地滚进他怀里，和在球场上寻找空位一样精确地锁定双唇的位置，柔软的唇瓣贴了上来。

他带Earvin回车里的时候就被蹭出了情欲，原本想把他安顿下来以后自己纾解，被小崽子轻车熟路地一撩，瞬间星火燎原。  
小崽子游走花丛，经验丰富，吻技高超，舌尖灵活地扫过他的上颚，勾着他的舌吮吸，他的好胜心被激起，跟上Earvin的节奏，把他吻到靡红飞上颧骨和眼角才放开，后知后觉地开始懊恼自己意气用事。  
还没等他想清楚该怎么处理这干柴烈火一触即发的窘境，Earvin又贴了上来，附在他耳边喊热，手上也没闲着，娴熟地解开扣子。长裤和衬衫被扔到床下，巧克力色的胴体陷进金色的皮草里，小崽子情迷意乱地抓着他的手，带着他往自己的胸部摸。  
触感甚至比视觉观感更美妙。Earvin饱满的胸膛里蕴藏着活气和力量，力量又狡黠地隐匿起自己的锋芒，柔韧却不绵软，恰到好处，赤裸的皮肤和心脏一样炙热。他的指腹拂过那两颗小小的乳珠，乳珠就颤颤巍巍地立了起来，与主人一同颤抖，渴求他更深刻的爱抚。  
Earvin喃喃喊他的名字，从Kareem到Alcindor，他似乎想起点什么，还没来得及抓住那点一闪而过的灵光，小崽子扒着他的肩把他往下带，早已硬挺的性器挨上他的，画着圈深深浅浅地磨。他像中了巫毒教的咒术，彻底昏了头，自己解开皮带，示意Earvin并拢腿，性器嵌进腿根的嫩肉。小崽子被撞得和小动物一样呜咽了声，小幅度地摇头，又握住他的手，他想抽开，突然愣住了，小崽子带着他的手滑过性器和会阴，停在紧闭的穴口上。  
小崽子的身体干涩，刚进了一个指节就卡住。已经有点迷糊的小孩急得眉头紧锁，大口吸气又呼气，想硬生生继续往里吃，他哭笑不得地挠了一下Earvin的腰椎，小孩一下卸了力，攀着他的上半身摔回床垫里。他捞起小崽子的腿，摸出润滑抹了一手，才重新叩开羞怯的入口。  
Earvin的呻吟变了个调，耳根都泛红，抬起腰去迎合他的手指。他看小崽子适应良好，又加了两根手指。小孩缠上来，圈领地一样吮吻啃咬他的颈侧和锁骨，他见准备得差不多，抽出手指，顶了进去。  
冷汗成串地从Earvin额角滚下来，小崽子在他右肩留了个带血的牙印。情热短暂地被刺痛压制下去，他清醒了点，不敢再动，Earvin修长亭匀的小腿踢了踢他的后腰，无声地催他继续，于是情欲又占据了上风，他推进最深处。  
小崽子的温软包容了他的锋锐。  
小崽子一直试图用快乐去软化他周身的坚冰。  
他发泄在Earvin滑腻泥泞的甬道里，小崽子被跳动的性器胀到， 揪紧了身下的皮草，手背上的青筋清晰可见。他贴在Earvin滚烫的身上，终于捉住那点稍纵即逝的灵光。  
“这就是你想要的？”他叼住小孩的喉结，牙轻轻地磨，说不上生气。  
“是。”Earvin被他压着喉道，发不出什么声音，回答闷闷地从嗓子里挤出来，“给我……Alcindor……”  
他舍弃的名字。他割裂的过往。底特律的客场更衣室。紧张到说不出话，用手绞着他衣角的小男孩。他以为早已遗忘，但依旧活泛在记忆深处的过客。  
每当想要停止思考的时候他会求助肾上腺素和多巴胺。他顺着小崽子汗津津的脊骨向下摸，探进湿软的臀缝，手指陷了进去。  
“再来一次吧。”

再来一次显然不够。  
Earvin的嗓子叫哑了，只能漏出一点黏腻的鼻音，红肿充血的穴肉像张柔腻丰润的嘴，严丝合缝地箍紧了他。  
他换了个姿势，把小崽子脸朝下摁进枕头里，又硬生生地一捅到底。  
Earvin腰腹抽搐，蜷曲起身体，像是迎合，又像要逃离，他扣着小崽子的腰把他拖回来，疾风骤雨地抽送。  
小崽子被撞得鼻音都滞住，可怜兮兮地发着抖，他餍足地射进去，等余韵消散才把埋在枕头里的Earvin翻出来。  
小孩脸上的红晕不知道什么时候已经褪尽了，双颊惨白，眼泪扑簌簌地往下滚，颧骨和下巴上都挂满了亮晶晶的泪珠，很是凄惨。  
他的情潮和被算计的气恼消了，又不肯承认心疼，僵着脸问：“怎么不喊疼？”  
“亲一下就不疼了。”Earvin眨巴眨巴眼睛，他怀疑自己眼花，竟看出了一点如愿以偿后的得意，但这种时候实在不适合斤斤计较，他只能低头亲了亲小崽子被咬肿的嘴唇。  
小崽子顶着哭花了的脸冲他笑，他笨手笨脚地替他揩眼泪，又问他：“还疼不疼？”  
Earvin谨慎地摇摇头，察言观色看他反应，见他冷笑，福至心灵，又攒出两滴泪珠，半掉不掉地挂在睫毛上，哼哼唧唧地撒娇：“还是有点疼，你再哄哄我。”  
“你给我唱支歌，讲个故事，就一点都不疼啦。”

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> KAJ给Magic读的是焚舟纪第一篇烟火


End file.
